


An Angels Endless Story

by MagieFish



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dark revival mentioned, It’s a poem, also posted on Tumblr, don’t really know what to tag, made for chapter 3’s 2nd brithday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: A poem from the perspective of a fallen angel





	An Angels Endless Story

My heart broke in two

Just like my face 

The moment you said

‘You’ve been replaced’

Tears streamed down

Like ink from my neck

After I had ran away

You didn’t come to check

To see if I was alright

And I covered my heart

Like I cover my arms

In a thick layer of dark 

I lingered around

Like the other voice in my head

Then he came up to me

And here is what he said

‘I can make you an angel again

All I need is your soul

Please, do not doubt me

We both have the same goal’

His words dug into my head

Like my halo and horns

I left behind my life

So I could be reborn

I put my dreams in his hands

Like a freshly torn out heart

Then he slit my throat

And it all fell apart

I hear him coming now

Through those rooms of toys

A wolf lingers beside him

My little errand boy 

Time to put on a show

Time to play my part

He’ll keep rising and falling

Until a dark revival starts

  
  
  
  



End file.
